Le pyjama de Kuroko
by Kwailys
Summary: Ou quand Kagami invite Kuroko et Aomine chez lui et ce qu'il voit le lendemain matin au réveil...


Salut ! Me voici cette fois avec un autre OS que j'avais écris après avoir fini la première saison de KNB et que j'ai amélioré et légèrement modifié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Attention, WTF complet.

* * *

Kagami cligna des yeux plusieurs fois émergeant peu à peu de la brume du sommeil. Il grogna avant de se redresser sur son lit en baillant. Bon sang ! Il avait mal partout. Passer la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Aomine et Kuroko suivit d'une bataille de coussins entre les deux as et d'une bagarre, ça laissait des traces.

Ce fut avec force gémissements que le rouge se leva et alla dans sa cuisine. Alors qu'il y entrait, il eu la "désagréable " surprise de voir un certain métis simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir tranquillement en train de se siffler la bouteille de lait sans prendre la peine de verser le liquide blanc dans un verre.

\- Bordel, soupira le rouquin, t'aurais pu au moins mettre un t-shirt et boire dans un verre plutôt qu'à même la bouteille !

Son rival le regarda un peu surpris avant de lui tendre la bouteille presque vide:

\- T'en veux ? proposa t'il

\- Je ne vais pas boire après toi ! Finis-la ! s'exclama Taiga qui vira au rouge cramoisi

Daiki haussa les épaules et finit la bouteille en l'inclinant presque à la verticale et en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de la jeter dans la poubelle et de roter bruyamment.

\- Herk ! Gros dégueulasse ! s'écria l'autre adolescent en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Bah quoi ? fit le bleu marine en se massant l'arrière du crâne. J'ai mis la bouteille à la poubelle pourtant.

\- Et le rot ? C'était inclus aussi ?! s'énerva le basketteur aux cheveux carmins.

Le basané s'étira avant de répondre:

\- Ouais voilà. Et commence pas à gueuler. Pas dès le matin. Et puis, il est où Tetsu ?

\- Encore en train de dormir je pense. fit son interlocuteur en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Hmmm, sans doute. fit le basketteur aux yeux saphir. Dis, t'as pas chaud en short et t-shirt ?

\- Non. T'aurais chaud, toi ? soupira l'autre.

\- Bah ouais.

L'américain leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avaler son verre de jus d'orange. Son "ami", quand à lui, partit dans le salon chercher un magasine de basket. Ou de porno si il en trouvait. C'était encore mieux !

\- Bonjour, Kagami-kun.

\- Kyaa ! Ah c'est que toi, Ku... Bordel, c'est quoi ce pyjama ?!

\- Il y a un soucis avec mon pyjama, Kagami-kun ? demanda son ombre.

\- Oh oui. Et un gros. répondit sa lumière.

\- De quoi ? demanda Aomine en arrivant dans la cuisine. Euh... très pas du tout absolument pas viril ton pyjama, Tetsu. Mais je dois admettre que t'es mignon comme ça.

Taiga s'était fait la même réflexion. En effet, Tetsuya était plutôt adorable avec des cheveux en bataille et son pyjama rose avec des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel dessus. Momoi et Riko auraient adoré. Mais franchement là... les deux as avaient surtout très envie de rire de leur ami.

\- Tu fais drôlement petite fille, Tetsu. se moqua le métis.

\- C'est pas gentil, Aomine-kun. En plus, j'adore les licornes ! Un jour, elles domineront le monde.

Et le bleu ciel partit sous le regard étonné de ses deux lumières en chantant:

\- Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows, Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows...

Le rouge et le bleu se regardèrent désabusés pendant deux secondes avant qu'Aomine ne dise:

\- Kagami, où tu caches la drogue ?

\- Hein ?! Mais arrête tes conneries ! s'écria son interlocuteur.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre se mit à chantonner:

\- J'aime les licornes et leur jolie corne. Leur pelage ressemble à un nuage. Elles sont gentilles avec leurs amis même elles pratique la sodo...

\- Oh my godness ! Ferme-la tu veux ?! P'tain ! marmonna Kagami alors que son rival s'éloigner gaiment non sans lui avoir mis une claque sur les fesses. C'est lui qu'à fumé la moquette, oui ! Et ça devait en être de la bonne ! Bon sang ! Avec Kuroko qui semble tout droit sort d'un shōjo et Eromine qui fait le pervers, j'ai tiré le gros lot ! Ou bien j'ai pris une substance que j'aurais pas dû prendre. Enfin, j'aurais put me taper la chanson des licornes de Natoo ! Ça commençait comment ça, déjà ? Ah oui: « Je suis une licorne. Tout le monde aime les licornes à part les putains de meurtriers. C'est partit ! » Heu, attendez deux secondes ! s'exclama le rouquin subitement. L'autre con, il m'a mis la main au cul j'ai pas rêvé ?!


End file.
